Jihoon, Dimana?
by jihoonselalu
Summary: Soonyoung yang khawatir Jihoon belum pulang, padahal sudah malam sekali. FF SoonHoon with Seventeen Members. Oneshoot.


**Jihoon, dimana?**

 **Kwon Soonyoung with Lee Jihoon**

 **Seventeen's member!**

* * *

 _Lee Jihoon, kau dimana_ _? - Kwon_ _Soonyoung_

* * *

 _Hari_ ini hujan deras, Soonyoung sudah berjalan-jalan dengan wajah cemas sampai member lain pusing melihatnya. Seungcheol sudah angkat tangan menyuruh Soonyoung untuk sekedar duduk. Sebenarnya, Soonyoung sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih hatinya? Lee Jihoon. Jihoon pergi dari pagi buta, sudah izin sih dengan para tetua(?) (Tolong jangan katakan ini pada para tetua), tapi dengan Soonyoung belum. Setidaknya bilang kalau mau pergi. Soonyoung hanya tau Jihoon pergi, pergi kemananya juga tidak tau.

Soonyoung tidak peduli, Jihoon pergi dengan siapa. Oke itu urusan nanti. Soonyoung hanya ingin Jihoon pulang dengan selamat. Dua hari kemarin Jihoon sudah kehujanan, Soonyoung sih inginnya hari ini Jihoon tidak usah kemana-mana. Ternyata sebelum dia bangun, Jihoon sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Telepon, Pesan, tidak ada yang dijawab. Sebenarnya Jihoon dimana? Ini sudah malam dan belum ada tanda si surai pink pulang. Walaupun sudah mengantuk, Soonyoung tetap memaksakan diri menunggu Jihoon. Ingin mencari, tapi langsung di larang oleh yang lain.

"Tidak diangkat." Itu Seungkwan yang sudah lelah menghubungi leader vocal unitnya.

"Sunbaenim tidak ada yang tau, hyung." Dan Vernon yang meletakkan ponselnya.

"Di agensi tidak ada." Jun melapor juga.

Oke, Soonyoung makin khawatir. Tidak ada rasa ngantuk lagi. "Hyung, aku mau mencari." Soonyoung sudah ingin membuka pintu, tapi ancaman Jeonghan membuatnya diam.

"Kau buka pintunya, pisau daging melayang ke kepalamu, Kwon Soonyoung." Soonyoung kembali duduk disisi Seungkwan dengan helaan nafas.

"Di studio ada tidak?" Tanya Minghao. Semuanya menoleh kearah Dino. "Tidak ada, aku sudah kesana, hyungdeul." Semuanya tidak tau lagi harus mencari kemana.

"Busan?" Jisoo bergumam. "Ibu Jihoon bilang, Jihoon tidak kesana." Balas Seungcheol.

Hening.

Jam 11.30

Soonyoung menggigit bibirnya. Astaga, hanya Lee Jihoon yang membuatnya begini.

"Kalian tidurlah, sudah malam. Ada yang besok sekolahkan? Yang ada jadwal besok, sekarang tidurlah." Seungcheol bertitah. Para maknae, Seokmin, Jun, dan Minghao beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Soonyoung?" Seungcheol melirik si 10:10. "30 menit aku janji. Serius." Melarang Soonyoung sama saja seperti Jihoon. Dua orang itu sama sajalah bagi Seungcheol, sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka adalah orang dibalik kesuksesan bagi Seventeen selain fans dan keluarga mereka tentunya.

Jeonghan membawakan beberapa gelas susu, kopi dan cemilan. Masih ada Seungcheol hyung Jeonghan hyung, Jisoo hyung, Wonwoo, dan dirinya sendiri. "Mau menunggu sampai kapan? Mungkin Jihoon menginap, Soonyoung-ah." Jeonghan memberikan gelas satu persatu.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi dan Jihoon selalu memberi kabar kalau menginap, hyung." Soonyoung meminum sedikit susu ditangannya.

Jeonghan tidak tau lagi harus apa. Soonyoung selalu sama seperti Jihoon. Keras kepala membuat kepalanya ikut sakit mengurus mereka.

* * *

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Soonyoung yang paling dekat dengan pintu langsung bergegas membuka pintu, yang lain mengikuti dari belakang. Saat membuka pintu ada seseorang yang memapah Jihoon yang kehujanan. Wonwoo memberikan handuk yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke Soonyoung. Soonyoung menerimanya dan mengambil Jihoon dari orang yang memapah Jihoon dan langsung memeluknya. "Dia tergeletak di depan gerbang Lotte World. Aku menemukan tanda pengenalnya dan membawanya kesini." Soonyoung dan yang lain membungkuk. Seungcheol sempat menawari untuk masuk, tapi orang tersebut yang sepertinya penjaga Lotte World menolak dan pamit pergi setelah menjelaskan kalau..

Suhu tubuhnya rendah, dan ketika di taksi, beberapa kali Jihoon menyebutkan nama Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung di bantu yang lain pergi kekamar Seungkwan dan Vernon yang juga kamar mereka berdua. Karena berisik, Seungkwan dan Vernon bangun. Tapi Jeonghan menyuruh mereka tenang.

"Wonwoo tolong ambilkan mangkuk besar isi airnya dengan air dingin dan sapu tangan juga. Jisoo ambil obat, dan makanan. Seungcheol panggil dokter!" Titah Jeonghan. Jeonghan keluar sementara Vernon dan Seungkwan tidur menghadap tembok ketika Soonyoung ingin mengganti pakaian Jihoon.

.

Ketika Dokter datang dan memeriksa Jihoon. Jihoon hanya sakit karena tiga hari berturut-turut kehujanan dan makannya juga tidak teratur. Dokter khusus Pledis itu menasehati Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo untuk menjaga mereka. Ketiganya hanya mengangguk saja. Dokter itu pamit pulang setelah menberikan segala pertolongan.

Jeonghan membuatkan bubur untuk Jihoon. Terpaksa mereka terjaga sebentar. Ya, Semua member akhirnya bangun untuk sekedar melihat Jihoon yang sudah bangun dan menangis karena mengeluh dingin sekali dan tenggorokannya sakit. Sifat Jihoon yang manja akan keluar saat sakit. Mereka juga sudah tidak mengantuk.

"Kita akan bebas dari Jihoon hyung yang galak." Bisik Seokmin ke Seungkwan. Mereka berdua terkikik.

"Soonyoung~ dingin hiks~" Jihoon merengek, satu sweater punya Soonyoung dan dua selimut sudah menutupi tubuh Jihoon. Soonyoung akhirnya memutuskan ikut masuk kedalam selimut, Jihoon langsung memeluk Soonyoung.

"Yuk, kita bobo. Aku mengantuk." Itu yang berbicara Seokmin ke Dino dan Jun. Mereka mengangguk dan pergi keluar.

"Jihoon/hyung, cepat sembuh. Aku sayang hyung." Mereka keluar.

Jihoon tersenyum dibalik dada Soonyoung. Walaupun airmata tetap keluar dari matanya.

* * *

Jam 4, Soonyoung tetap terjaga, terus mengganti saputangan, maksudnya saputangan dibilas kemudian di taruh lagi di dahi Jihoon. Jihoon meringkuk seperti bayi. Tubuhnya menggigil, dan bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata dingin selama satu jam sebelum akhirnya tidur.

"Jihoonie, cepat sembuh." Soonyoung mencium dahi Jihoon.

.

Tiga jam setelahnya. Soonyoung bangun dan tidak menemukan Jihoon dimanapun. Seungkwan dan Vernon tidak ada. Vernon sudah pasti belajar dan Seungkwan mungkin di agensi. Dia lulus tahun ini bersama Mingyu dan Seokmin. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mandi, selesai mandi, Soonyoung menemukan Jihoon di meja makan bersama yang lain. Jihoon masih memakai sweater dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi." Soonyoung menyapa. Semuanya menoleh dan membalas sapaannya. Jihoon duduk bersila dikursi, sudah kebiasaan. Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon, mencium dahinya dan juga bibirnya. Di dahi Jihoon ada kompres instan. "Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?" Tanya Soonyoung mengambilkan Jihoon dan dirinya sendiri makanan buatan Jeonghan. Yang lain sudah memulai makan. Hanya ada Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Wonwoo dan Mingyu mungkin olahraga. L

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur sampai jam 4" Jihoon menjawab. Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lebih baik?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Makan ini" Soonyoung meletakkan yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Jihoon di hadapan Jihoon. Jihoon mulai memakannya sedikit-sedikit.

Hening sejenak "Jihoon, kau ke Lotte World kemarin?" Tanya Jisoo tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Jihoon terbatuk. Soonyoung dengan sigap memberikan Jihoon minum. Setelah selesai, Jisoo kembali menagih jawaban. Jihoon terlihat gugup.

"Sebenarnya...aku hanya ingin mencari inspirasi." Yang lain mengernyit.

"Untuk lagu.."

Soonyoung masih mencerna omongan Jihoon sementara yang lain sweetdrop, mencari inspirasi sih boleh, tapi kasih labar dong. "Seenggaknya kasih kabar, Tuan Lee. Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya yang lain." Itu Seungcheol. Jihoon menunduk. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mau pulang saat jam 2 siang, tapi aku ketauan oleh fans, hyung. Mereka membombardirku. Aku lelah, turun hujan dan semuanya terjadi." Jelas Jihoon.

"Astaga, Lee Jihoon, kau membuatku sangat khawatir kemarin. Benar-benar!" Soonyoung seperti baru sadar. Jihoon menoleh kearah Soonyoung. "Maaf, Soonyoung-ie. Maaf juga untuk kalian." Jihoon berdiri dan memeluk Soonyoung dari samping, kepalanya berada di belakang kepala Soonyoung. Dia sungguh malu dan merasa bersalah membuat semuanya khawatir.

Soonyoung terkekeh sambil melihat yang lain. Mereka juga terkekeh. Lucu melihat tingkah Jihoon yang seperti anak kecil sekarang. "Lain kali kabari aku, bagaimanapun kalau memang tidak ingin di ganggu, sebelum melakukan kegiatannya kau harus sempat mengabari." Soonyoung menasehati. Jihoon mengangguk. "Iya, aku mengerti."

"Lanjutkan makanmu, sayang." Jihoon mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Jihoon langsung melanjutkan makannya walaupun harus pelan-pelan karena sakit.

Hati Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo menghangat melihat itu. Mereka kira Soonyoung akan memarahi Jihoon, padahal tadi Jeonghan hampir saja memarahi Jihoon, dan Soonyoung tau itu.

Hanya Soonyoung yang bisa menjinakkan Jihoon dan Jihoon berlaku manis seperti itu juga hanya pada Soonyoung. Selebihnya ya biasa saja, dingin dan galak. Senggol dikit? Bacok-

Bukankah chemistry mereka itu komplit?

* * *

 **\- Selesai -**

* * *

 **Halo, aku bawa Oneshoot SoonHoon hehe.**

 **Sebenarnya ini FF lama. Aku tulis ketika baru-baru kenal seventeen hehe.**

 **1: Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin yaa~! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~!**

 **2: fansign kemarin aku nonton fancam woozi pas sebong nyanyi healing wkwk. Proud Smile when Hoshi singing his part. Terus periscope music core yang Hoshi marah-marah, Hoshi gapantes ya buat marah. Malah woozinya tawa-tawa terus lagi.**

 **3: FF bertahap maunya hari ini di post, tapi filenya hilang**

 **4: Tolong berikan tanggapan~**

-Terimakasih-


End file.
